


Between The Lines

by littleteagirl



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Lies, Secrets, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleteagirl/pseuds/littleteagirl
Summary: Torchwood/Doctor Who AuElizabeth Smith is the only person in the team who knows Jack's secret, She just regrets the secret she’s keeping from him.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter One

It was a cold autumn night in Cardiff, rain bashing down on the SUV as it rushed through the dark streets. In the driver’s seat was the one and only Captain Jack Harkness, Owen in the passenger seat with Suzie and Toshiko sat in the back, In between them another, a young Caucasian woman. The SUV comes to a sudden stop at their destination. The group of 5 exit the vehicle in considerable fashion and proceed to walk in the direction of the crime scene splayed out in front of them. The rain continuously pelting down on them all.

They position themselves around the young male body each with a difference piece of equipment. Jack began babbling on about contraceptives in the rain but the rest of them are too busy focussed on the task at hand. Owen was wining as per usual, but it was soon drowned out when Suzie is able to make the connection to the glove. The rain suddenly stopped above them placing them in an aura.

Suzie placed her hand on the back of the victim’s head. It took a few seconds for the victim to come back to life. Suddenly he began to scream out taking them all by surprise. ‘There was. What was. I was, I was. Oh, my God. I was going home.’  
The young Caucasian woman knelt to the victim moving her wet long brown hair out of view of her face. She spoke a soft tone to try and relax the victim. ‘Hey, look at me, that’s it listen to my voice, my name is Elizabeth and we’ve only got two minutes so it's important that you listen to us, okay?’

He nods and she continues. ‘What’s your name?’ 

‘John, John Tucker.’ He replies

Toshiko took over and begins to tell John that he is dead which leads to panic. It isn’t until Jack steps in that things begin to calm down. ‘Tell me, what was it like when you died? What did you see? John, tell me what you saw.’  
‘Ten seconds’ Suzie demands.

‘Nothing. I saw nothing. Oh, my God. There's nothing.’ struggling on his last words before he returns back to the dead. The aura disappears and rain begins to fall again, causing Elizabeth to shiver as the cold water trickles down her back.  
Elizabeth gets up from her kneeling position to speak to Jack. ‘We told the last corpse they were injured and spent the whole two minutes crying out for and ambulance. Who knows Jack maybe there is no right way of doing this,’  
Jack gave her a sad smile. ‘I guess not...What do you think?’ His last words echoing as he shouts to the car park above him. Elizabeth looks up to see who Jack was talking to but couldn’t see anyone, however he insisted they should get out of sight as quickly as possible.  
__  
Back at the hub Elizabeth is drying her hair with a towel as she walks though of the hub when she bumped into Suzie who is packing up to head home. 

‘Don’t worry, I still haven’t told Jack, our little secret.’ Gesturing to the glove Suzie is placing in her bag. 

‘Likewise, I haven’t told him about yours either.’

‘Thank You, I really appreciate it’ She gives Suzie a soft smile before heading to her desk.

‘If Jack asks you’ll still cover for me won’t you.’ Suzie asks curiously

’Always.’ She says turning her head before continuing in the opposite direction.  
—  
It was late, the hub has been dimly lit providing Elizabeth with a calmer mood as she works away. Her desk is the closest to Jack’s office. She’s in the own little world when she hears a voice from behind her. ‘You work too hard’  
She turned around to see Jack perched in the doorway to his office. ‘I know, I just want to get this done. I’m like you I don’t sleep much, just like to make myself useful.’

‘Come on take a break, I’ll tell you another one of my adventures’ He says with a smirk.

‘Ooo go on then, I’ll get some cuppas’ they both laugh

Elizabeth found out about Jack’s immortality the day she met him. It was just after the millennium when he recruited her while she was working for UNIT. She’s the only person in the team who knows this and the only person Jack can truly be himself around. She just regrets the secret she’s keeping from him. She was sat opposite him at his desk as they laughed and joked about his many adventures with The Doctor when she found her hand in his and their fingers intertwined one another. The realisation takes a while, but once it sets in she suddenly takes her hand from his. ‘Is that the time, I should probably get going’. 

‘Lizzie!’ Jack called after her, but she ignores him as she continues to leave collecting her coat on the way out.  
—  
As soon as she gets home she slumped down on sofa thinking about what just happened. Her thoughts and feelings are all over the place. She feels mostly embarrassed but at the same time the thought gave her butterflies. She smiles to herself before eventually moving to go and have a shower before bed. She quickly checks her text messages before going to sleep. 

One read, ‘Thank You. H.S’. 

She doesn’t respond back and settles herself into bed just lays there listening to the heavy rain trickling down the window finding it hard to switch off her busy mind. She closes her eyes and takes herself back to a happy memory which helps her to eventually drift off.  
__  
Elizabeth woke up abruptly to her phone blaring on the bedside table. Still bleary eyed she notices Jack’s name as the caller ID. ‘Hi Jack’

‘Finally, someone answers their phone’ He says joyfully

‘It is half 5 in the morning do you blame them. Anyway, what’s up?’

I’ll come and pick you up, got some Weevil’s on the loose. 10 minutes?

‘Great’ 

Hanging up the phone she sighs and quickly gets herself ready in her usual attire which consisted of jeans, a plain top, Doc Marten boots and a leather jacket.  
__  
Jack was already waiting outside in the SUV when she walked outside. She gave him a quick wave before hurrying into the passenger seat. 

‘Thank God you’ve got the heating on its freezing.’ Complaining at the chill in the air.

‘Good morning to you too.’ They both laugh as Jack drives off.

‘So, where are we heading?’ she asks as they drive towards the centre of town.

‘There’s reports of sighting in Bute Park, seems like a good place to start.’

It was still dark when they arrived. There was a layer of frost on the grass which sparkled in the torch light and crunched beneath their feet as they walked.  
‘There’s a lot of ground to cover so we’re split up and stay on coms.’ Jack ordered.

She nods in agreement before they walked off in opposite directions. She heads towards the trees shining her torch all around. Suddenly a rustle comes from bushes ahead. Elizabeth being very curious decides to continue towards it. As she moved the branches to look, something quickly brushes past her legs making her to gasp. Pointing her torch in the direction it ran. Her mind was put at ease to see it was just a fox which was now running back into the darkness. Continuing her path, she notices a figure knelt by the river which seemed to be drinking from the water. ‘Jack I’ve found it. It’s down by the river’ speaking quietly to not startle the creature.  
‘Copy that, I’ll be right over’

Deciding not to wait for Jack she begins to head over slowly towards the Weevil. On approach her feet crunch grass beneath her startling the Weevil. It suddenly turned its head round causing her to stop suddenly and it slowly begins to approach her. She doesn’t move just watches it move eventually stopping right in front of her. For a brief moment they both stare at each other. She slowly moves her hand towards the Weevil’s head and places it on the side of its face. It flinches at first before warming to her touch. ‘It’s okay it’s me. I’m not going to hurt you.’

Her soft tone calms the Weevil, and for a short moment they feel connected. Suddenly there was movement behind her, it was Jack. The Weevil became unsettled by his movements causing it to bolt off knocking over Elizabeth in the process. Jack finally reaches her and helps her up.

‘Are you alright?’ He asks looking concerned.

‘Yeah I’m fine no need to worry’ She reassured him brushing down her jeans at the same time.

‘What I have a told you about getting too close’

‘I had it handled’ 

Before anymore conflicted started between them their gaze met each. Now closer together Jack moved a piece of hair from the front of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

‘I just want you to be safe’ Jack sighed 

She broke their gaze and looked down at her feet ‘I Know’

Jack broke the tension by pointing his torch towards the bushes. ‘Right this way, and I think we’ll stick together this time’

He lets out a soft smile and holds out his hand for her. Laughing she grabs his hand as they both walk off.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Elizabeth begin to grow closer to one another while more secrets are kept.

Jack and Elizabeth are now back at the hub after handing the Weevil hunting over to Owen and Suzie. Ianto and Tosh work on odd jobs while Elizabeth focusses on updating the Weevil profile. Suddenly Elizabeth’s surveillance programme that she’s been running in the background flashes up. 

‘Jack!’ The sound of Elizabeth’s voice echoes through the hub gaining Jack’s attention from his office.

‘What’s up?’

She spins round on her chair to face him, he fixes his eyes on her as she speaks.

‘We’ve appeared in a search at the police station, I’m sending a virus I’ve worked on to wipe any mentions they find.’ 

He’s still looking at her when she finishes. ‘Jack?’ she calls to bring him out of his gaze.

‘Sorry, how long will it take?’

‘Not long. It’ll run simultaneously’

‘Good work’. He winks at her making her insides feel all fuzzy, a feeling she hasn’t felt in a long time. She thought to herself he’s never been like this before but it’s nice to see this side of him. The sound of Jack’s phone brings her back to reality. Her eyes trail his movements as he reverts back to his office but It wasn’t long before he comes back out with his coat on.

‘That was Owen we need to go to the hospital.’

She and Ianto both follow Jack grabbing their coats on the way.  
__  
On the way to the hospital Elizabeth is sat in deep thought in the passenger seat as Jack speeds through the streets. One day they’re gonna be pulled over for speeding.

The device in her hands begins to beep. She quickly takes in the information before relaying it to the other two. ‘A female police officer has been admitted to hospital with minor head injuries, goes by the name of PC Gwen Cooper… You don’t think it could be the same women from last night or just a coincidence?’

Jack glances in her direction. ‘Never ignore a coincidence?’

‘I knew someone who used to say that’ 

Jack opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by Owen over the coms. ‘We’ve quarantined the top floor and used a chemical spill for a cover story’

‘What a classic.’ She laughs. They always used the same excuse, but it does the trick.

‘We’re just pulling into the carpark now’ 

They pull up near the back entrance to avoid suspicion. The three of them exit the car. 

‘Ianto stay here, be on standby we might need a quick getaway’. Jack Orders

‘Yes boss.’ 

Without hesitation Ianto climbs into the driver’s seat while Elizabeth and Jack head for the entrance. The pair of them work their way up the stairwell to the top. Jack lifts his hand to press his coms ‘Owen, where are you?’ 

‘Just downstairs we’re on our way back up’ 

Jack was about to reply when Elizabeth puts her hand up to stop him. ‘Did you hear that?’ At first silence then a distance growl moves closer. Without hesitation Jack grabs Elizabeth’s hand and pulls her into the nearest cupboard. It’s tight with both of them in there. Stuck facing each other she feels his every breath lands her face. ‘Are you okay? Your pulse is a little fast.’ He frowns still holding onto her hand.

‘That’s the effect of being in a tight space with you.’ She teases

His free hand finds its way to her waist, their noses nudging one another as the move closer to one another. Suddenly the tension is broken when a voice echoes down the corridor bribing them back to reality.

‘Shall we engage boss?’ Owen’s voice over the coms brings her back to reality.

‘Not yet there’s someone in the corridor’ Concerned Jack opens the door slightly for a clearer picture of the situation.

The Women continues ‘Sorry, I'm just looking for someone… A tall man, in one of those big sort of military coats’

‘She’s looking for you.’ Elizabeth claims

‘I know’

The woman continues to talk to the Weevil when suddenly a male voice is heard slowly makes the way down towards the woman.

‘Nobody move until I say.’ 

But just as Jack finishes talking, the Weevil bites into the man’s neck, blood gushing everywhere. 

‘Everybody move!’ he shouts as they all emerge into the corridor. 

Jack escorts the woman down the corridor as fast as he could while rest of them tackle the Weevil spraying it with a sedative and covering its head over with a bag. 

‘Now what Jack? We’ve got a dead body to deal with too.’ Elizabeth gestures to the man on the floor.

‘I’ll grab the Weevil, you three grab the body.’ He responds

‘Here I’ve found this’ Suzie emerges from cupboard holding a white sheet in her hand. They quickly wrap the body up.

‘Right lets go’ Jack lifts the Weevil onto his shoulder. The other 3 carry the dead body between them. 

Once in the carpark they quickly place the Weevil and the dead body in the boot before hurrying into the SUV to avoid suspicion. Jack shot into the front seat and the other in the back, Elizabeth unfortunately finds herself in the middle seat.

‘Ianto put your foot down’ Ianto does so at Jack’s request. As they turn the corner Ianto swerved sharply to avoid someone in the road. 

‘Was that the same woman’ Elizabeth asks while trying to hold on to the seats into front her. 

Jack worryingly looks in the side mirror ‘Yes, and now she’s chasing us, what was her name again?

‘Hang on one sec’ Elizabeth looks at her device ‘Ah Gwen Cooper’

‘Looks like we’re retconning another person.’ 

‘You said that way too gleefully Suzie’ Elizabeth tries to be serious but the pair of them just start laughing.

‘I hope our number plate isn’t recognisable’

‘Don’t worry Owen my software works perfectly, we’ll be fine’. She doesn’t get a reaction from Owen but she can see Jack smiling from behind which is the only approval she needs.  
_  
Ianto drops them off on the bay and they headed towards the water tower. Jack wants to use the lift to throw Gwen off their sent. Yet again she finds herself in a tight situation next to Jack. 

‘That was close’ Jack remarks as he presses the button on his wrist strap to start their decent into the hub.

Now back in the hub they are greeted by Tosh and Jack begins to set out jobs to each of them.

‘Tosh we need a cover up for the porter ASAP, Owen please can you deal with the body, Suzie can you keep working on the glove, and Lizzie Ianto should be putting the Weevil into the cells as we speak, could you go and profile it’

Elizabeth nods in agreement before asking him a question once everyone had left. ‘Do you want to talk about it?’

‘Later’ he responds looking flustered before walking off.

She hopes no one can see her blushing right now but she sees Suzie smirking out the corner of her eye. She points her finger at her.  
‘Don’t say a word’. 

Suzie doesn’t say anything just continues laughing. To avoid any more awkward moments Elizabeth quickly grabs her notes from her desk before heading down to the cells.  
_  
Elizabeth walks through the open door to the find Ianto stood in front of the cell.

‘Sedation is wearing off.’ Ianto remarks

‘That’s quicker than usual.’

‘That’s what I was thinking. Anyway all yours.’

‘Thank You Ianto.’

Ianto closes the door behind him slowly as possible to avoid disturbing the Weevil who is currently laying on the floor. Now that Ianto was is of the room she uses her device to disable the cameras in the cells. 

‘Just a little bit of privacy will do.’ She mutters to herself.

She grabs the stool from the corner of the room and places it in front of the glass. Once sat down she faces the Weevil and places the palm of her hand on the glass. The Weevil reacts to her presence and shifts from its position on the floor and sits up to face her. 

‘Hey remember me, we met this morning. It’s okay I’m not going to hurt you.’ 

She begins to gain the trust of the Weevil as it slowly shuffles towards her eventually placing its hand against the glass in line with hers. Closing her eyes, she begins to connect with the Weevil telepathically. Her mind now clouded with emotion as the connection between them becomes stronger. They are scared, afraid of what’s in the darkness just waiting for them. The feeling of loss becomes prominent followed by a vision the Weevil being taken by the rift, all fire and rage. The visions become too much to bear which causes her to quickly snap out of the connection. She scramble to her feet eyes now fixed on the Weevil. Breathing sharply, she takes a moment to compose herself before turning the cameras back on and leaves.  
_  
Settling herself back at her desk she opens her files. Bottling up her emotions she felt to avoid suspicion .However she finds herself unable to write and finds herself a distraction.  
She glances over to Tosh. 

‘I’ll keep an eye on that now’ gesturing to the CCTV on her screen. 

‘What are you up to Gwen’ Elizabeth mutters to herself as she watches the woman pace up and down the bay.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team are betrayed by one of their closest friend and colleague just as Elizabeth begins to suspect she is not the only one keeping secrets around here.

Jack’s face lights up when he realises who is stood in the doorway. 

‘Everything alright?’ 

He studies her uneasy body language.

‘I’m fine’.

Brushing off his concern as she perches herself on his desk. 

‘I did a profile on Gwen Cooper if you would like to see it’ pointing towards his computer.

He nods and she moves from the desk to his computer. Leaning over she begins to type into the keyboard while Jack gets up from his chair and closes gap between them. By the time she has brought up her file he is leaning over her shoulder eyes focussed on the screen. With every breath he takes she can feel it on the back of her neck. She closes her eyes taking it all it until they are rudely interrupted.

‘She’s back’ Ianto blurts out as he stumbles into the room, causing them both to bolt upright to face him. 

‘She’s got Pizza’

‘What?’ They both respond in union. 

Ianto shrugs his shoulders in response and they follow him out of the office. They join the others in discussion on their plan of action, which has resulted in them all talking over one another before eventually settling on Owen’s idea.  
__  
Sat at her desk she has her back to Gwen as she begins to wonder through the hub, hearing every footstep through the silence. The quiet act doesn’t last for long. She looks over to see Owen and Tosh now sniggering. 

‘I can't do this. I'm sorry. I'm rubbish. I give up.’ Owen says as he continues laughing.

‘He set me off.’ Tosh claims 

Elizabeth rolls her eyes ‘Well, that lasted 0.2 seconds.’ 

Gwen’s body language awkward, she looks down to avoid eye contact with everyone in the room. Jack emerges from his desk speaking to Gwen as he walks eventually stopping right in front of her. They continue for a few more moment until Elizabeth buts in. 

‘You must've been freezing out there. How long were you walking around? Three hours?’

‘You could see me?’

Elizabeth nods in response and the conversation continues which results in Jack offer Gwen to see the Weevil.

Gwen stands awkwardly and is hesitant to follow Jack. ‘

Go with him.’ Elizabeth speaks up offering her encouragement with a smile. Gwen responds back with a soft smile before shuffling off. Elizabeth goes back to working on her computer. 

‘What was that?’ Cries Gwen as she ducks to avoid what is flying above them.

‘Pterodactyl.’ Responds Elizabeth without turning around.  
__  
It wasn’t long before the pair came back upstairs and Jack begins to introduce the team ‘Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper.’

‘Doctor Owen Harper, thank you.’

Jack continues. ‘Toshiko Sato, computer genius. Suzie Costello engineer, Elizabeth Smith Science research and second in command’

Elizabeth gives a little wave.

‘And finally, this is Ianto Jones. Ianto cleans up after us and gets us everywhere on time.’

‘I try my best. Ianto speaks up from the back.

Jack headed to get his coat while he continues talking and handing out tasks before heading out ending on Elizabeth. ‘Can you finish the Weevil report please?’

‘Don’t worry I’m on it’ giving him a reassuring smile.

‘Thank You’ Jack says as he precedes to leave with Gwen.

She heads back to her desk to begin her report.  
____  
The hub is quiet, the only thing that can be heard are the humming of the computers and the scribble of a pencil. Elizabeth is the only one there. She’s checking the levels on the hand which has been sat in a jar on the table since last Christmas. She chuckles to herself at the thought of her and Jack arguing and trying to find a solution to preserve it. She continues to jot down notes into her journal but not the type you expect to see. Instead of words there are circular patterns across the page.

‘Working late?’

The voice from behind her makes her jump. Turning around she finds Ianto stood behind her.

‘Sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you’

‘It fine Ianto’ reassuring him with a smile.

‘Just doing some maintenance, shouldn’t be long’. Holding up the toolbox in his hand.

There is an awkward silence between the both of them before Ianto breaks it.

‘Right best be off’ He hurries off in a rush.

She frowns. It’s late to being doing maintenance she thought. With doubt in her mind she begins to follow. She gets as far as the hall leading to the basement when her phone goes off. Dammit she thought to herself. 

‘Hi Jack’ She answers.

‘Right, I’ve retconned Gwen, but I need you to check her mobile or home devices for any traces she might leave herself’

‘Do you just assume I’m still in the hub?’

‘Aren’t you?’

Rolling her eyes ‘Well yes you got me, I’ll get right on it’

‘You’re the best’ He hangs up the phone.

She takes one look down the hall before turning on her heel to head back to her desk.

It is not long before she begins to hack into Gwen’s computer. She finds Gwen still typing a poorly written document. She decides to delete the document and cause a shutdown of the computer to delay any repeats. Once she is finished she slumps back in her chair hoping tomorrow is calmer.  
______  
As she hoped the next day is a fairly quiet. 

It is late, Elizabeth is the only one in the main control area when the police report from the recent murders comes through in an email. She takes a good long look through the report before the realisation sets in. ‘Oh no’.

She runs over to Suzie’s desk and begins rifling through her things.

‘Looking for something?’

Quickly turning around, she finds sees Suzie waving the knife about in front of her face.

‘It was you’

‘Of course it was me. I needed the bodies’ staring back at Elizabeth with a blank expression.

‘The glove’ She shakes her head in disappointment ‘No… Suzie you need to stop, I can help you’

‘No. You can’t’ Suzie walks forward closing the gap between then which traps Elizabeth between her and the desk.

‘You can’t stop me. I’m going to leave now, and you will let me, or I could tell Jack about your little secret’ Pressing the knife against Elizabeth’s cheek. 

‘He’ll come for you’ Elizabeth speaks angrily 

Attempting to get away she kicks her in the shin, but Suzie is too quick for her, she grabs Elizabeth by the arm and hits her on the head with the causing Elizabeth to collapse.  
Head pounding and vision becoming blurry the last thing she sees is Suzie kneeling to her before she falls unconscious. 

‘I’m sorry’ Suzie kisses her on the head before leaving.   
____  
When she awakes the pounding in her head is worse ‘Elizabeth, can you hear me’ a muffled voice speaks to her. Eventually coming round she finds Jack kneeling down next to her concerned. ‘Ow’ was all she could manage to get out.

‘Are you okay?’ 

‘Suzie’ she manages to briefly speak, struggling to keep her eyes open.

‘What about Suzie?’ Jack frowns

‘The knife, it was Suzie’ speaking softly.

Sitting up with Jack’s aid she holds on to the back of the head.

‘She did it, the murders. Jack, go after her, I’m fine, go’

‘Be careful’ He insists before heading off.

She eventually gets to her feet. It takes a while, head still pounding. But by the time she had brought up the CCTV on the computer Suzie was already dead. She just slumps into the chair with a sigh placing her head in the palm of her hands.  
___  
Suzie is dead, her friend so she thought has betrayed them. Despite this she shows no emotion while Jack checks her over in the med bay much to her disapproval. Her legs over the edge facing towards Jack.

‘I’m fine, just a little headache which will pass so you can stop fussing over me’ taking his hand to stop him. 

‘You can’t blame for being concerned’.

‘I know’ smiling up at him 

‘I’m sorry about Suzie, you two seemed really close’. 

‘Yeah, clearly not enough to realise what she was doing’ 

‘You weren’t to know. I Should have seen it’ Jack expresses

Her phone begins to ring to ring. She slides the phone out her pocket and looks down the caller ID which said H.S.

‘I need to take this’ she insists as Jack helps her off the bench.

She heads for the door and picks up her coat on the way.

____  
She walks outside into the fresh air of the bay. The sun was up now and glistened across the waves. She leant against the rail and began to redial the number. 

‘Hello’ a male voice answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update lockdown not been making this easy. :)


End file.
